I'd Rather
by Kebchii
Summary: I'd rather have bad times with you than good times with someone else...


**'heRsheys says:** I absolutely love Raku and Chitoge together. I hope that in the near future, in the manga, in the anime, they would be together forever. Amen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Nisekoi and the song. Shut up.

* * *

 _I'd rather have bad times with you, than good times with someone else..._

Chitoge had always wondered why Raku would stay and argue with her when he could've just spent his precious time with his friends who he can have a decent conversation with. Eh, at least with less shouting and less obscenities.

"Agh! Are your eyes blind? You're wasting it all up!"

Chitoge jerked at the sudden shout then glared at him. "What?" she asked, irritated.

"The feed," Raku responded as he stared at her with eyes that clearly said 'Stupid'.

The blonde looked down and saw that she was, indeed, wasting the chicken feed by letting the grains unceremonously fall to the ground. She yelped then quickly turned the bag up as she tried to save the rest of the feed. Chitoge sighed when she saw there wasn't much that was wasted. Abruptly, she turned to him. "Jerk! It was your fault it turned out that way!"

"What?! How dafuq was that my fault?"

 _You were distracting me, you idiot_ , she mentally shouted. Chitoge thrust the bag to the boy's hands. "Here. You clean it all up."

"Eh?! You're the one who made this mess."

She waved a dismissive hand as she headed towards the gardening can, "Yeah, yeah."

She heard him click his tongue in annoyance and thought that no matter how dirty she would play, he'd always stay beside her.

 _I'd rather be beside you in a storm, than safe and warm by myself..._

Water sloshed at his feet as he ran through the rain. It was getting heavier by the minute and he wondered how the gorilla was coping under all of the booming sounds.

When he finally reached the small shade at the side of the street, he saw her sitting at the farthest side of the stone bench. She was practically glued to the wall as she crouched down, her hands covering her head. She was shaking.

"Hey," his voice was soft but loud enough for her to hear.

Chitoge slowly raised her head. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. "Eh... Beansprout... You really came..."

Raku walked closer to her then stood in front of her. "I moved as soon as I got your message."

She was grateful when he threw his jacket around her shoulders.

"You could've called for - "

"You were the first thing that came to my mind."

Not saying anything, Raku watched as she pulled the jacket tighter around her. He sat beside her, close enough that their shoulders were touching. They both hoped the storm would let up soon.

 _I'd rather have hard times together than to have it easy apart..._

 _Damn that mutt for running away again_ , Chitoge thought as she wandered the street, watching out for any sign of the canine.

It was already dark and she knew she shouldn't be out at this time; good thing Beansprout was there to accompany her.

Looking down at the ground as they continued their search, she thought of how easier it would be if they should split up. "Hey, beansprout," Chitoge trailed off as she hesitated.

Raku turned to her, "Hm?"

"We should just split-"

"No."

He had said it so firmly, Chitoge was left staring at him. He grabbed hold of her wrist and tugged her to walk faster. Raku didn't see the smile on her face.

 _I'd rather have the one who holds my heart._

"Do you want to leave this place?"

"No, but-"

He grabbed her shoulders and tried to shake some sense into her; what he got in return was a punch to the face that sent him sprawling on the floor of the airport.

"Don't shake a girl like that, you dumb idiot!"

Ignoring what she just said and the throbbing pain on his cheek, Raku exclaimed, "If you don't want to leave then don't!"

"Why are you stopping me, anyway?!"

"It's because I don't want you to leave! I don't want you to not stay here."

As Chitoge stared at him, Raku realized the words that he had said and flushed a deep crimson. Deciding it was now or never, he continued as he slowly stood up.

"You're a tomboy and a total tsundere," Chitoge's eye twitched. "You'd likely to chop off your fingers than the food when you're in the kitchen," Raku ignored the evil aura emitting from the blonde. "And you're not really the most lady-like."

He saw the punch coming and he took it as an opportunity to hold her hand; so he did. "But even so, I find your tsundere-ness cute. I'd rather do the cooking than let you lose any of those pretty fingers and I don't really want to date a daffodil."

When Chitoge simply stared at him, mouth agape, and cheeks flushing a deep red hue, he tugged at her hand and brought her closer to him. "So don't leave and stay here...with me."

"You idiot," was all Chitoge could say before she threw her arms around his neck. "Then I'll stay here. With you."

"Please do." Raku said as he kissed her forehead.


End file.
